


Alexandria (Daryl/OFC)

by JuliaBooklover



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBooklover/pseuds/JuliaBooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OS) Max is with the group since the quarry and ever since has a close relationship to Daryl, but except one drunk night at the CDC nothing happened between them. But they both have deep feelings for each other, which they got to explore after they arrived at Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexandria (Daryl/OFC)

****

****

OFC Name: Max  
Pairing: Daryl/Max  
Warnings: Swearing, Smut  
Content: Max is with the group since the quarry and ever since has a close relationship to Daryl, but except one drunk night at the CDC nothing happened between them. But they both have deep feelings for each other, which they got to explore after they arrived at Alexandria. 

♫♫♫

I stood just a small step away from Daryl, when they closed the gates behind us. He looked at me, I felt it. Making sure that I was alright. Like it has always been. He was taking care of me and I was taking care of him. He barely needed to be taken care of physically. Daryl and Rick could handle themselves best out there, but he needed it emotionally. Especially after the prison and Beth. They wanted us to talk to a woman named Deanna, apparently the leader of this community. I wasn’t so sure about getting separated from the rest of the group, but I was sure of one thing. If this was, what it seemed to be…we had to stay. We couldn’t go back out there again, living in fear that any second a bunch of walkers could kill us. What we did was surviving. But we needed to live again. 

***

“Max, why don’t you sit down?” Deanna asked me. I was looking around the room. It was a while since I saw a house that was that clean, but I sat down in the chair in front of the woman. “Do you mind if I film our conversation?” She asked and pointed at the video camera behind her. Power, cameras, light… “No, go ahead” I answered, waiting for her questions. “So, you’re with Rick’s group for a while now, right?” “Since the beginning. Daryl and his brother found me on one of their hunting trips and took me with them to the group” I had the feeling that if we wanted this to work out, we had to be honest. And it felt like a good thing. This could work out. And Deanna…she seemed like someone who cared for her people. She also wanted everything to work out fine. “And how would you describe you occupation in the group?” “Daryl taught me how to hunt, so I’m like the second hunter. I also have a good aim, so I often went out on supply runs or was on watch” 

I learned how to shoot an arrow in the archery club in my old private school before the apocalypse. But I perfected it afterwards, while being trained by the Dixon brothers. At first it was weird to shoot at animals, I was a vegetarian for years, but things like that get unimportant. “So you’re a pretty important part of the group. You keep them safe and alive through food. And you care about them. I can see that. That’s a precious trait nowadays. And even more precious qualities” I nodded quietly, before I leaned forward a bit. “We need this” I simply said. “What do you mean?” “We’ve been out there for such a long time, we’ve went through a lot of things. Horrible things. We lost people. We killed people. We made a lot of hard choices that are killing us from the inside. We need you. And you need us” 

***

“Max!” I heard a very familiar voice behind me shouting for me. I turned around and saw Daryl coming for me. “Yeah?” “Deanna told me to talk about you about the house” I nodded and waited until he caught up to me. “I asked her if you could live with me…or I with you. If that’s okay with you” “Yeah…but why? You okay?” “I am but….I don’t know. I don’t think after all that happened, after we’ve been out there for so long, I can’t live in a house that big just by my own” I’ve never been a person that needed much human contact, I was more of a loner, but now I could be around my people forever, not because of the protection. When I wasn’t around them, it felt like something was missing. “Right. Which one is it?” 

I led Daryl to our house…huh…weird to say that. We went inside and it seemed so unreal. The house was all cleaned up and very bright. With all the dirt on our skin and the dried blood on our clothes, we didn’t fit in the new area. There was a white kitchen with modern equipment in it and I tried to turn on the water of the sink. I have no idea in how many houses I tried to turn on the water of the sink during the past years. At least a thousand times, and I got disappointed every time. But not this time. The soft sound of constant hot water filled the room. When I looked up at Daryl again, I caught him staring at me. “You know what that means?” He just shrugged his shoulders. “Hot showers” 

I can’t tell how fast I went upstairs to get under the shower. Feeling the hot water washing away all the dirt and blood of my skin was just heavenly. And for a second I forgot about the horror out there. It was like the water washed away the sorrow and the guilt for a moment. Like nothing ever happened. And what was nearly even better than the shower was to brush my teeth. I don’t even know how long I brushed but I felt a bit more human after it. A soft knocked interrupted my daydreaming. “Yes?” Daryl came in and wanted to say something…but he didn’t. He just looked at me. Stared. And I knew that stare. 

It was the exact same look he gave me about 2 or 3 years ago at the CDC. I was just wearing a shirt and my underwear back then, and now I was just wearing the towel. I thought it was just because we were drunk…but apparently that wasn’t the man trigger. “Ohm…you wanna take a shower now?” I asked with a raspy voice. That look did something to me. It made me feel wanted and alive. Daryl didn’t say anything, he just came closer, but he stood still a few steps before me. Like he wasn’t sure if I wanted him that close. So I made a few steps further as well. We were standing right in front of each other now, our chests touched slightly and our noses nearly bumped into each other. “Max…I…” His voice broke and he closed his eyes, like he was trying to figure out what to say. “I know, Daryl” I whispered, put my arms around his neck and kissed him. 

He immediately returned the kiss and pulled me closer while grabbing my hips firmly. It felt exactly like back at the CDC. Just a little more intense. My heart started racing inside my chest, I got goose bumps all over my body and my body felt like it was on fire. Then I felt how Daryl lifted me up and put me down on the counter behind me. We broke the kiss for a moment and looked us in the eyes. I smiled lightly at him and gently touched his still dirty cheek. “I missed this” Daryl’s voice was barely a whisper and he leaned his forehead against mine. It was rare to catch one of his weak moments, but that made them just more precious. “I missed that too” I said and opened the knot of my towel, letting it slip down my body. I needed this. I wanted this. Him. 

His breathing hitched up and he took off his vest and shirt. He knew that I knew about his scars…and he trusted me enough not to care about it. He pulled me closer to the edge of the counter and stepped between my legs. He pressed my boobs against his naked, warm chest, which sent shivers all over my body and hot flashed right into my core, which was pressed against the firm material of his pants. Daryl grabbed the back of neck and kissed me again, rougher this time, just how I liked it. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue pushing inside, caressing mine gentle and wild at the same time. No idea how he managed to do that, but he did. And fuck, he was good at it. My hands went down to his strong shoulder, over his firm body, until they found his belt. I opened it quickly and his pants fell to the ground. 

That was the moment, I broke the kiss again and pushed him back a little, so I could jump of the counter. Daryl just watched me walk to the shower. “Let’s clean you up…the dirty way” I smirked and grabbed his hand, so I could pull him into the showers with me, after he quickly removed the rest of his clothes. He lifted me up again and pressed me against the wall of the shower while I turned on the warm water again. His one arm held me right in place, while his other moved between my legs. Daryl shoved one finger inside me, which made me yelp in pleasure. “You’re so wet, sunshine” he mumbled lowly and let out a deep growl. “Hmh, all for you” I bit my lip after moaning that and that sentence triggered something inside Daryl and he pulled his finger out of me and positioned his hard cock at my pussy. 

“You ready?” He asked and gave me this look. This look that he was praying that I wouldn’t say no. “Yes…Please, Daryl!” And with one swift move he slipped inside me. My legs tightened even more around his hips, my nails dug into his shoulders and I bit my lip so I wouldn’t make any too loud noises. “Let it out, sunshine. No one can hear you. Let me hear your moans” His hands grabbed my thighs even harder before he started moving in and out. My head fell back against the hard wall while silent moans fell over my lips. Daryl kept his steady rhythm and started to attack my sensitive neck with his lips. His beard scratched my skin lightly while the sound of wet skin slapping against each other drowned the sound of the shower. It felt amazing to have him inside me again … it made me feel complete. 

“Harder…Daryl! Please, fuck me harder” He bit the spot where my neck collides with shoulder gently before picking up his speed, sending thousands of pleasurable shivers through my body which collided in my core, building up the tension inside my lower belly. “Shit…Max, I’m so fucking close” “Me too, make us cum, honey. Come on” I let out a loud scream when Daryl dug his fingers into my thighs and slipped in and out me so fast, I came without a warning. And I came hard. My nails dug into Daryls skin and scratched down his upper arms. “Shit…” Daryl’s moves became sloppier and soon after me, he came inside me with a loud growl. 

Daryl put me back on my feet, but hugged me tightly to his body, hiding his face in my neck while he breathed heavily. I just stood there, my arms around his neck, enjoying the silent after moment. My thumbs gently stroked his forearms, while he recovered from the intense orgasm we both just had. “M-M…” He stuttered and tried to say something…but nothing understandable came out. “What? What is it, honey?” I asked and raised my hand so I could cares the back of his head, stroking through his wet hair. Daryl lifted his head and kissed my forehead. “I love you” He said so quietly, that I thought I misunderstood. But…he said it. “Good, because I love you too….and now let’s clean you up the clean way”


End file.
